My Father Is Really My Uncle?
by pandadrama
Summary: Bella find out charlie isn't her father, and she turns into a wolf.Who could her father be?


**My Father Is Really My Uncle?**

**By: Brandi Bellanger**

Disclaimer: I do not on twilight. If you haven't at least watched the movie twilight and new moon you may or may not get this story.

**Chapter One**

**Charlie:** Bella, I can't take this anymore. The Cullens aren't coming back. They

obviously didn't care about you since it has been four months and not a single call or

letter. Not even a visit. Since I can't help you, I think it would be best if you go live with

**Bella:** No, I won't go live with mom. I am staying here. I know they aren't coming back,

but I am staying here. This is my home.

**Charlie:** I am not sending you to your mom.

**Bella:** Then, where are you sending me? Are you giving up on me?

**Charlie:** I am sending you to your father. Maybe he can help you.

**Bella:** What are you talking about? You are my father.

**Charlie:** (sigh) I mean your biological father. I know I should have told you sooner, but

you're my little girl. I was going to tell you after your birthday, but the Cullens left and it

was just too much.

**Bella:** So you're a liar. You don't care about me you are just like **THEM**. You

pretended to love me and be my family when you didn't give a crap. When things get

difficult, you give up.

**Charlie:** Please don't compare me to them. I do love you as my own daughter. I am not

giving up. I am trying to find a solution.

**Bella:** I don't believe you! You lied to me my whole life. Why not now?

**Charlie:** I am sorry you feel that way, but that isn't the truth.

**Bella:** Who is my father?

**Chapter Two**

**Bella:** Who is my father

**Charlie:** Well, you have known him your whole life. He is my brother

**Bella:** You have a brother? What else don't I know? Is your name really Charlie Swan?

Is my name really Isabella?

**Charlie:** Yes, I have a brother. He couldn't take care of you because of money, and he

had me promise not to tell you who he truly was until your eighteenth birthday. My name

is Charlie Swan by law now, but it was Charlie Black. My brother your father is Billy

Black.

**Chapter three**

**Charlie:** My brother your father is Billy Black.

**Bella:** That's why he was always so protective, and you took his words so seriously.

(Charlie nods)

**Bella:** Does he know you told me tonight? Does Jacob know I am his sister?

**Charlie:** Yes, they both know.

**Bella:** My whole life has been a lie.

**Charlie:** No, honey.

**Bella (in her thoughts):** I run out of my no Charlie's home into the forest. I can't

believe everyone has lied to me. My parents aren't my parents, but my aunt and uncle.

(She trips.) Dang clumsiness. (She gets up and starts again.) If I keep going, maybe I

will disappear.

**Chapter four**

(Charlie calls Billy)

**Charlie:** Hey, I told her, and she ran into the forest. I think we should send the boys to

find her and bring her back.

**Billy:** The boys are on their way, but Jacob is dropping me off at your house first. I think

we should all talk to her, and the boys should stay so she can't run off. It isn't safe in the

woods.

**Charlie:** Okay, Billy. Billy do you think we were wrong for not telling her sooner?

**Billy:** (sigh) I don't know, but we tried our best.

**Charlie:** see you soon Billy

**Chapter five**

**Bella (in her thoughts):** What was that noise? It sounds like paws. Maybe it is an

animal that will end my pathetic life. (the paws stop and she stops) Is that footsteps? "Is

anyone out there?"

**Sam:** Bella, I don't know if you remember me, but I am Sam Uley. We have been

searching for you. Your father is worried.

**Bella:** Which one?

**Sam:** both

**Bella:** Why should they care? If I am not there, they won't have to keep up with their

lies.

**Sam:** They care about you very much that is why they did what they did.

(Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, and Jacob show up)

**Sam:** Come on Bella lets go home

**Bella:** I don't have a home.

**Jacob:** Bella you know that isn't true.

**Bella:** Jacob, don't even. You knew. You are just as guilty as Charlie and Billy.

**Paul:** look little girl, you can make this easy and come of your own free will, or we can

drag you.

**Sam:** Paul that's enough

**Jacob:** Bells, please come home.

**Bella:** No! I guess you will have to drag me.

**Chapter six**

**Bella:** I guess you will have to drag me.

(Together, they all move forward to grab her, and she backs up with fear in her eyes)

**Sam:** Jacob you will carry her, and we will walk back.

(Jacob picks Bella up and puts her over his shoulder.)

**Bella:** put me down Jacob Black

**Jacob:** Sorry, Bells, but you did choose this way.

(the boys laugh while Bella starts pounding on Jacob's back)

**Bella:** You will put me down or

**Jacob:** (says in annoyance) Isabella, our dad is worried so I am bringing you to him so

stop this nonsense.

(They came upon her home.)

**Bella:** I hate you, Jacob Black! Put me down!

(Jacob drops her on the couch, and she looks around the room. Charlie is sitting in his arm chair, and Billy is next to him in his wheel chair. The Boys are all around the room.)

**Billy:** You shouldn't run in the woods. It's dangerous.

**Bella:** Maybe that is why I ran into the forest.

**Charlie:** Bells

**Bella:** don't call me that

**Charlie:** But, I have always called you that.

**Bella:** not anymore

(phone rings, and Bella gets up. Jacob grabs her wrist.0

**Bella:** let go. I am going to answer the phone.

**Chapter seven**

**Bella:** Hello

**Renee:** Hey, honey. I was calling to check on you.

**Bella:** Why would you care, Renee?

**Renee:** I see they told you.

**Bella:** Yea, they told me. Why did you lie? Why pretend to love me?

**Renee:** Baby, I loved you as my own. You are mine. You may not have come from me,

but you are my baby.

**Bella:** Why tell me now? Why do you want to get rid of me? I'll be better. I'll go out

more with friends.

**Renee:** Honey, we told you because it was time for you to know. We didn't intend for

you to feel we were getting rid of you. Bella, you need to heal. I understand don't push

yourself for our sakes. You have always taken care of us and put others before yourself.

It your turn to think and take care of yourself before anyone else.

**Bella:** But, it hurts everyone around me.

**Renee:** Baby, it is ok. Now I know you are probably causing hell for them and need to

apologize for some things. I love you, and don't forget you're my baby girl.

**Bella:** Bye Renee

**Renee:** Bye Bella

(She walks back to everyone. Their faces look sad, and some are even crying. Bella wonders why, for they couldn't have heard what her and Renee had talked about.)

**Chapter Eight**

**Bella:** What is wrong with you guys?

**Billy:** We didn't know you felt that way.

**Bella:** You heard me? How?

(then it clicked)

**Bella:** werewolves

(everyone looked shocked)

**Billy:** How did you know that?

**Bella:** A good friend told me the legends.

**Billy:** WAIT YOU KNEW THE LEGENDS AND YOU STILL DATED THAT

BLOODSUCKER!

**Bella:** that is none of your business

**Billy:** YES, IT IS! I AM YOUR FATHER!

**Bella:** WELL DADDIO, I MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS.

(The pack laughs)

**Bella:** I don't see why it matters now. They are never coming back.

**Billy:** I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. It's a sore topic.

**Bella:** okay

**Charlie:** I think this is the most I've gotten from you ever. Anymore yelling you want to

do?

(Bella laughs)

**Bella:** No, I think I am good. It felt really good to yell though.

**Jacob:** I'm sorry, I never told you that I was you brother.

**Bella:** I thought you were in love with me. I'm just glad you were only acting like my

brother instead, for I was debating on how to let you down gently. Were okay? We will

get through this.

(knock on the door)

**Bella:** I'll get it.

(She opens the door and all that is there is a box so she brings the box in, for it has her name on it. She opens the box.)

**Chapter Nine**

**Bella:** Oh, my goodness!

**Jacob:** Is that fingers?

**Bella:** Yes, I believe they are.

**Paul:** who would send her fingers?

**Jared:** look there is a letter

(Bella reads the letter.)

**Bella:** The box is from Victoria.

**Everyone:** Who's Victoria?

(Bella tells them the whole story about how she met Victoria and her mate James, and She tells that the Cullens killed James so Victoria is out for revenge.)

**Sam:** What does she want?

**Bella:** The letter is a warning. If I give myself to her, she will let everyone live, but if I

don't she will create a newborn army. (Newborn army-humans recently turned into

vampires)

**Sam:** Well, we aren't giving you to her so I guess we are going to fight.

**Chapter ten**

**2 weeks later….. Bella's POV**

I have been spending half my time in La Push and half in Forks. The pack are

preparing for battle, and I feel as if something is coming.

**Bella:** Hey, Sam.

**Sam:** Hey, I need to ask you something

**Bella:** What is it?

**Sam:** We need more help to prepare. I know you probably want nothing to do with them,

but I think we need to call the Cullen's.

**Bella:** Sam if it keeps everyone safe, do it.

(the pack showed up)

**Sam:** were going to call them together

**Bella:** okay

(dialing the phone)

**Carlisle:** Hello

**Sam:** Hi, Carlisle. This is Sam alpha of the wolf pack.

**Carlisle:** yes

**Sam:** I was wondering, if you could help with a threat.

**Carlisle:** What kind of threat, Sam?

**Sam:** We have a red headed bloodsucker creating a newborn army.

**Carlisle:** Victoria

**Sam:** yes

**Carlisle:** We will help, and we will be there by tomorrow.

**Sam:** And Carlisle

**Carlisle:** yes

**Sam:** We may need help protecting our people so I am putting the treaty away for the

time being. (treaty- aren't aloud the packs land)

**Carlisle:** okay Sam

(Hangs up)

**Bella:** Don't you think you should have told him, I was one of those people they need to

protect?

**Sam:** Does it matter?

**Bella:** Sam, they left me. I don't think they will want to protect me.

**Sam:** It will be fine Bella.

(Charlie and Billy Come in)

**Chapter Twelve**

**Charlie and Billy:** What's going on?

**Sam:** We called the Cullens, and their coming to help.

**Billy:** Do you think that is wise?

**Sam:** yes

**Charlie:** But, what about what they did to Bella?

**Bella:** Charlie, he has already asked me.

**Charlie:** What did you say?

**Bella:** I said it was okay. I don't want anyone getting hurt, and maybe having the Cullens

here would help prevent that.

**Charlie:** fine (pouting)

**Jacob:** Bells, are you sure?

**Bella:** Jacob, I need this to let them go.

**Sam:** You won't be left alone with them, but you will have to see them.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Next Day…**

(The pack, Charlie, Billy, and Bella show up at the Cullens. Sam knocks on the door, and Carlisle opens the door.)

**Carlisle:** Please come in.

**Sam:** Is all of your family here?

**Carlisle:** Yes, they are all here.

**Bella(in thoughts):** Carlisle finally sees me, and he looks shocked.

**Bella:** Hello, Carlisle.

(the Cullens laugh)

**Carlisle:** Hi, Bella. I don't mean to be rude. But, what are you doing here?

**Sam:** She is with us.

**Edward:** What do you mean with you? Bella, they are dangerous. You shouldn't hang

out with werewolves.

**Sam:** We protect our family, unlike you.

**Edward:** We protect our family as well.

**Sam:** I have seen differently.

**Bella:** ENOUGH!

**Sam:** You right, Bella. I'm sorry, we must discuss Victoria. She is creating a newborn

army to take down Bella. We need your help taking down her army.

**Carlisle:** We will do all we can Sam, and we can also watch Bella.

**The whole pack including Billy and Charlie:** I don't think so.

**Edward:** You can't watch her, for she is on our territory.

**Jacob:** It's a good thing the treaty isn't in play right now then. Besides, she spends most

of her time in La Push with our father.

**Bella:** Jacob, shut-up.

**Edward:** What do you mean our father?

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Jacob:** exactly what I said

**Bella:** A few weeks ago, I found out that I am adopted. (Cullens gasp) My biological

father is Billy Black, and his brother Charlie is my uncle.

**Rosalie:** Way to go Edward you dated the enemy

**Esme:** Rosalie Hale, she is not an enemy! She is family.

**Bella:** Don't call me that.

**Carlisle:** We are only speaking the truth.

**Bella:** You are not my family. I thought you were, but family doesn't abandon family.

Family doesn't pretend to love someone when they don't.** (**Bella walks out the door

leaving everyone shocked.)

**Edward:** This is all my fault. Why did I lie to her?

**The Cullens:** Ya think

**Jacob:** What do you mean lied?

**Edward:** I left to protect her from my kind.

**Sam:** A lot of good that did.

**Edward:** I know. I messed up.

**Alice:** I am going check on Bella.

**Jacob:** No, you won't?

**Alice:** But, she is my best friend.

**Jacob:** You lost that position when you left. It belongs to me now.

**Carlisle:** Alice stay here. Let Jacob handle it. (Jacob leaves to search for his sister.)

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Jacob:** You know, you shouldn't just walk off.

**Bella:** I know, but I couldn't stay in there.

**Jacob:** You shocked all of us with what you said.

**Bella:** Do you think I would be jumping for joy?

**Jacob:** Well, yes. They came back. Its what you wanted.

**Bella:** But, they lied. Would they have come back on their own?

**Jacob:** You would have to ask them.

**Bella:** I don't want to love them. I want to hate them.

**Jacob:** I know you don't mean that. We need to get back.

**Victoria:** I don't think so. ( Victoria grabs Bella, and Everyone heard the commotion so

they came outside.)

**Jacob:** I will rip you apart.

**Victoria:** How will you do that when I have her in my arms? You might hurt her.

**Bella:** Jacob, don't worry about me just kill her.

**Victoria:** He won't listen to you. He won't hurt his sister.

**Bella:** Jacob, I don't matter. KILL HER!

**Victoria:** Jacob, she doesn't matter. I wonder were she heard that. Oh that's right, she is

unloved and unwanted.

**Edward:** that isn't true

**Victoria:** Isn't it? Bella, who told you what I just said? Who said you were merely a

distraction?

**Bella:** Edward

**Victoria:** let me turn you and will get our revenge on him

**Bella…**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Victoria:** Bella, their waiting. Come on Bella. He broke you. The Cullens who you

called family left. Your father lied to you. They don't care about you. You are just a

burden brought upon them. Your fathers got rid of you. Your brother stopped hanging

with you because you dated the enemy. You are both of their enemies. They hate you.

**Bella:** (shaking) No, your wrong.

**Victoria:** They won't miss you.

**Charlie:** Don't join her, she will kill more people.

**Victoria:** see he doesn't care about you, but about others

(Bella explodes into a wolf)

**Victoria:** Well, it seems that it is time to go.

(Bella hits her and growls.)

**Bella:** You aren't going anywhere it ends here. (Bella rips her apart and turns back to a

human.) lighter please (handed a lighter and sets Victoria on fire) Burn in Hell Victoria!

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Bella:** This isn't over. We must find the newborns and take care of them. (Everyone is

looking at her shocked. She now realized she was naked.) Stop staring!

**Paul:** Bella, you are hot.

**Bella:** If you don't stop staring, I will rip you all apart.

**Edward:** Here Bella a shirt

**Bella:** thank you (Then Bella looks up in Edwards eyes, and she imprinted. Imprinted-

the finding of one's soul mate)

**Sam:** Oh, no. Bella, you didn't. He is a vampire not only that, but he left you.

**Bella:** I didn't choose this. It doesn't matter anyway. It is up to my imprint, and I already

no his decision. (She turns into a wolf and runs off.)

**Edward:** Why did she leave?

**Sam:** She thinks that is your decision.

**Edward:** I love her. She is my soul mate, and this imprint makes it more so.

**Billy:** She will accept you soon.

**Jacob:** Dad, he is the enemy. This can't be happening.

**Billy:** It is said in our legends that one day we will unite with the cold ones of the treaty

by a white wolf from the alpha line. The white wolf will bring peace to our lands. (cold

ones-vampires, white wolf-Bella)

**Jacob:** You have never told that legend.

**Sam:** Jacob, it wasn't needed at the time. Edward, you need to talk to her.

**Charlie:** Billy are you seriously going to let this bloodsucker be with or near our daughter.

**Billy:** First off she is my daughter, and second it is the best thing for our people.

**Bella:** It's good to know how you feel Billy. (Everyone gasped because they hadn't heard

her.) Just so we are clear you may have helped conceive me, but you are not my father.

Fathers put their children first. Fathers are there for every event for their child. You are

not any of those things. The only father I know is Charlie.

**Billy:** You will do as your told, for it is what is best for our people.

**Bella:** What about what is best for me? Oh wait, you don't care. I was a mistake

remember.

**Billy:** I do care and want what is best for you.

**Bella:** I will do what my father wants.

**Billy:** (Smiles) I knew you would understand now….

**Bella:** (cuts Billy off) I said I would do what my father says. My father, Charlie, doesn't

think it is best for me to be with Edward.

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Billy:** You are so much like your mother. Stubborn just like her.

**Edward:** Don't I have a say

**Bella:** You said your say.

**Edward:** when

**Bella:** The day you told me, you didn't want me or love me, and I was a distraction.

**Edward:** What if, I lied?

**Bella:** Then your sick and mean for breaking my heart.

**Edward:** What if, it was for your protection?

**Bella:** Then you are an idiot.

**Edward:** I love you, Bella. Let me prove it to you.

**Bella:** I can't.

**Edward:** You can. We are meant to be.

**Bella:** I used to think that.

**Edward:** You don't love me anymore?

**Bella:** I loved, love, and will always love you. But, (Edward cuts her off with a kiss.)

**Edward:** that is all I needed to hear no buts

**Bella:** Fine, you win, but it will take time to trust you again.

**Edward:** I will spend forever making it up to you.

**Billy:** see

**Bella:** Billy, this isn't for you or the tribe but for me and Edward.

**Epilogue**

Because Bella was a werewolf, she had kids with Edward. The pack and the Cullens ended up working out their problems, and Bella accepted Billy as her dad. Don't worry she still thinks of Charlie as her father.


End file.
